Stuck Between Two
by louisUsass
Summary: Linden is a California girl who has endured a lot in life at an early age.Now,she is one of the most famous and sought after guitarists in the world of music.Lucky for her,One Direction's manager won her over and she will now be working with the boys.


_"Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be"_

_I was lazily strumming my guitar and singing the chorus when my phone rang. I picked it up and pressed the answer button._

_"Hello" I greeted the caller._

"Linden baby, glad you picked up the phone." The receiver from the other end answered rather enthusiastically. I rolled my eyes, suppressing a sigh.

"What do you want Andre?" I asked a little harshly. I was not happy with him disrupting one of my lazy time.

"Why you so cruel Linee?" Andre whined. I swear I could almost see him pouting and him using my nickname didn't make my mood any better.

"Just get on with it. Why did you call me?" I asked exasperatedly.

"I wanted to ask you something. Are you busy?" he said.

"No." I answered, already knowing what he meant.

"That's great baby! Meet me at Razon hotel tomorrow at 9 pm. See you darling, and don't be late." With that said, the call ended.

I sighed and put my guitar on the table in front of me. I stood up and straightened the collar of my red and white plaid polo. I put my hands in the pockets of my blue jeans and went downstairs.

I almost forgot, my name's Linden Paige and I'm nineteen years old. I live in California with my mother and two sisters; a fourteen year old and a ten year old. They mean the world to me. I do sports and I cook too. I also play the guitar, piano and the violin. I am a chess addict which people criticizes me for since I should be more interested in surfing but I ignore them, it's my life isn't it? They should mind their own business.

I reached the living room when I caught my reflection on our glass door. My amber hair, pulled in a ponytail, deeply complements my hazel eyes. I brushed my bangs aside, revealing a small heart-shaped birthmark on the upper-right corner of my forehead, almost near my scalp . I looked at myself from up to down and grinned, pulling my pink lips over my white teeth. ' _I don't look too bad',_ I thought to myself. I mean, I'm not fat nor am I too thin. I can say I just have the perfect figure to survive in this world. I turned away and grabbed a diet coke from our fridge. I opened it and took a big gulp, enjoying the effects of caffeine in my system. I grabbed a book and went out to our garden. I sat under the tree at the far edge of our backyard to avoid the piercing heat of the afternoon sun. Once I was settled comfortably, I opened the book which was entitled "The Last Song by Nicholas Sparks" and began reading it.

Oh yeah, another thing you should know about me. I am a professional guitarist and have been hired by many famous singers and even bands like Lady Gaga, Justin Bieber, Beyonce, Rhianna and a whole lot of others as one of their guitarists in their concerts or tours. I have travelled a lot of places, not only in America but also around the world. I am also one of the most requested and highly paid guitarists ever. The guy who called a while ago, Andre Martins was my agent and possibly my best friend. Getting him to sign a deal takes a lot of work. And a whole lot of money.

But I don't really care who or how much I earn as long as I can support my family. You see, my father left my mom eight years ago for another woman. That was a time of great challenge in the Paige family. My mom was so sad and depressed that she had to retire from her work and her pension was not enough to keep her three children alive for very long, so as the older sibling I needed to find a way to keep my family going. I was too young to work, and one day I found an old guitar in our basement. I managed to fix it and I learned to play it well in a weeks' time. I used that talent to bring us money. Every day I play it for people in school, in the park, on sidewalks and every day I come home with enough money to grant us a day's worth of food. Soon after that, my mom was able to recover and she found some minor jobs. I still continued to play the guitar though.

At fifteen, my band worked in a bar but not long after that we split up. When I finished high school, my luck seemed to explode 'cause I magically (and I don't know what events lead meto) got a job to work as a back-up guitarist for Alicia Keys and not too long after that someone in a suit approached me and asked me if I would be interested to earn a lot of money. I told him I was listening and he said if I would want to play as a guitarist for one of Celine Dion's concerts. I instantly agreed, though not so much for the money but for the experience. After that, the same guy talked to me about being a guitarist for Madonna and of course I agreed and that's where my whole career started to rocket. That guy in the suit was no other that my Andre and ever since then he became my "agent".

At the age of nineteen, I have accomplished a lot. I got a house, or rather a mansion for my family; send my two sisters in a very promising school; and give my mom the life that she should have had. I closed the book, got up and went back to the house. I wonder who wants me play for them this time.

**The next day...**

I checked my watch, 8:55 a.m. I sighed and leaned back on my chair. Andre texted me this morning that to wait for him in Maia's Cafe, still located in the hotel. So here I am, patiently waiting for him. I shifted and crossed my legs. I noticed some guys looking in my way and rolled my eyes. Typical boys. I was wearing a red sleeveless hoodie with the sign "up and away" stitched on the front, paired with black denim skinny jeans and my black converse. I was wearing a red and blue striped bonnet with my golden locks tumbling down to the middle of my back. I applied little make up since I hate it but have to look presentable for the world.

At last I see Andre walking through the door, followed by another man in a business suit.

"Finally, you're here." I said, getting up.

"Linden darling, how are you?" he asked while running to me then giving me a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm alright unless you don't let go of me then I really won't be alright" I gasped then he let go of me. I heard a chuckle and peered my head to look at the man behind my agent.

"Oh yeah, Linden. This is the manager of the band who will hire you."

"Hi, I'm Paul." The guys introduced, holding his hand out.

I nodded and shook his hand. "Linden Paige." I said. We all sat down and ordered some food.

"So Linden, I heard that you're really good, and you're recommended by almost all superstars." Paul began the conversation. Before I could open my mouth, Andre interrupted.

"Oh yes, Linden is like the goddess of guitars." He said while doing so hand gestures.

"Really now. Well then, how would you like to work side by side with one of the greatest boy bands ever.?" He asked with a smirk.

"And what band would that be?" I asked, raising my left eyebrow.

"One Direction." He answered.


End file.
